


上瘾 01

by BeA_Zebra



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeA_Zebra/pseuds/BeA_Zebra





	上瘾 01

被自卑和性欲耽误的爱情。  
\----------------------------------------------  
“我喜欢你。”

轰焦冻说。

他以为绿谷出久会红着脸慌乱躲闪，可对方却只是微微一怔后笑了笑，眼睑垂下遮住了情绪。

脱离设想的事态发展让他有些不知所措，脸一阵阵发烫，说话节奏不自觉地紊乱：

“我......喜欢你，绿谷......能请你和我交往吗？”

 

轰焦冻喜欢绿谷，似乎从一年级体育祭后就开始了。

起初他自己都没意识到，只是对绿谷反常地意识过度。无论上课，吃饭，抑或在公共休息区闲聊，他的视线总是有意无意地往那边飘，他渐渐知道绿谷最爱吃猪排饭，知道他领带总是打得一塌糊涂，知道他左右脸颊的雀斑颗数一样，知道他上课时喜欢身子前倾脚根蹬着桌子腿。

某个早晨，迷迷糊糊去洗漱的途中，从楼下回来的绿谷随口说他微翘的发梢有点可爱，从那之后他再也没好好梳过头。

是真的很喜欢。

 

但他最喜欢的那个人，却以陈述句的语调对他说：

“不，你不喜欢我。”

轰焦冻一怔，接着急切地反驳起来：“我知道这件事很难接受，但我真的——”

“轰君。”绿谷微笑着打断了他，语气轻轻的，像劝导孩子的幼儿园老师，“我的意思是，你喜欢的，不是我。”顿了顿，他又加重语气补充了一句：“不是真正的我。”

轰焦冻为这次告白做足了准备，他设想过无数情景，包括被拒，却独独没料到绿谷会这么说。一时间他也不知如何应答，最后倒是绿谷笑着打破了尴尬的沉默：

“不信的话，晚上1点来后边的树林吧。”

 

今晚第四十一次，轰焦冻看向挂钟，已经00:47了。

雄英的暑期合宿不如改名魔鬼试炼，他的室友障子目藏早在三个小时前就睡得死沉，外边几声尖利的兽鸣都没能让这位出色的侦察员翻半个身。

轰焦冻明明也累得脑仁发钝，却没有半点困意，一种说不清道不明的焦躁悬着他的心，催生出各种古怪的猜想。

绿谷，究竟要告诉我什么呢。

又思考了几分钟，他终于从床上坐了起来，小心翼翼地换上鞋，走出了房间。

 

今夜月光亮得厉害，月晕厚重，几乎能看清路旁杂草上的露水。夏晴夜的风微凉，轰焦冻裹了裹外套，漫无目的走进了树林。

不多远，他听见蝉鸣中混了一丝奇怪的声响。

绵长，颤抖，像哀嚎。

轰焦冻皱了皱眉，觉得可能是什么受了伤的动物，抱着找绿谷顺便去看看的想法，他朝声音来源的方向走去。

声音越来越清晰，他觉得有些不对劲。

太过频繁了，而且似乎不完全是痛苦。

他这个年纪的男生，即使再不热衷，多少也接触过那方面的东西，一旦想起那些搔首弄姿的女优，他就愈发觉得这哀嚎里带着几分愉悦，分量不大，但甜得发腻。

这浑水可没什么好趟，何况绿谷还在等他，轰焦冻当即就转了身，可就在这时，他听见了让他如坠冰窟的一句话。

“再......再深一点......”

对他下半生宣判无期徒刑的一句话。

是他最喜欢的人说的。

 

第二天，所有人都发现轰焦冻不太正常。

他的黑眼圈重得厉害，简直像通了四五天宵，往日的敏锐也荡然无存，喊他三四遍他才会木木地转过头来，空洞的眼神没有焦点。最后相泽都实在看不下去，命令他回房间休息，他倒也没解释，拖着僵硬的步子走远了。

“轰同学这是。”饭田皱紧了眉，“怎么了？”

绿谷出久一边戴手套，一边同样关切而疑惑地看向轰焦冻的背影，“也许是生病了？”

 

绿谷来找轰焦冻是在晚餐时间。

“吃点东西吧。”他将餐盒放在茶几上，视线从抱着双膝靠墙而坐的轰焦冻身上划过，没有停留，最终落在角落的盆栽上。

“你看到了。”

他又用了陈述句，轻描淡写的，却一下就把轰焦冻的伤口撕裂了。

是的，他看到了。

明知道意味着什么，还是走了过去。

躲在暗处，亲眼看见自己喜欢到心尖膨胀的人，在和他关系扭曲的幼驯染交合。

说交合似乎不太对，这个词太过温柔文雅了。爆豪抱着绿谷抵在树上，那些树叶随着他过分的粗鲁动作扑簌不停，那种用力的冲撞超出了轰焦冻的认知范围，他无法理解，那张他从未胆敢肖想过的小穴为何会要不够似地吞吐，无法理解那双将他拉出泥淖的手为何会如此亲昵地搂住一个施暴者，也无法理解那双拯救无数人于水火的双腿为何会因区区快感绞成那副模样。

他离得太近了，都能听见暧昧粘腻的水声，遑论爆豪夹着喘息的詈骂。

“哈.......别他妈挠我背......”

“可是......嗯.......实在太舒服了......”

绿谷的头低着，他看不清，却听得见话里的撒娇意味。

他也幻想过绿谷撒娇的模样，不曾想是在这种场合。

“你.......真的越来越骚了，今天训练时喊痛的那两声不自觉尾音上扬了吧？我倒想看看你还能装多久乖孩子.......”

“......啊......快点......给我、我快去了.......嗯……”

爆豪发狠地啃上绿谷的左颈，绿谷喃喃着什么“别留印子”，却顺从地向右偏了偏头。

这下绿谷的脸在月光下暴露无遗，那是毫无痛苦的表情，水雾一片的眼睛迷恋地眯着，微张的唇吐出灼热的呻吟。

这不是绿谷，至少，不是他认识的绿谷。

轰焦冻想走了，他受不住了，可就在那时，绿谷微微抬起了头，迷蒙的眼睛艰难地聚上了焦，隔着茂密的树叶，看向了他。

为什么轰焦冻能确定是在看他呢？

因为绿谷笑了。

一边无害地笑一边浪叫：“哈啊……小胜......真的好棒......嗯……最喜欢小胜了.......”

 

他们是恋人吗。

轰焦冻将头埋进膝间，绝望地想着，他宁愿失恋，也不想承认自己喜欢了快一年的人是个变态。

“虽然只有他一个，但也不是恋人关系哦，我不想说谎。”

长久的沉默后，他听见一声几不可闻的叹息，然后是接近的脚步声，最后他几乎掐进肉里的手被人强硬地扯开了。

“轰君，别折磨自己，错不在你。”

他温柔地叫着自己的名字，轻轻摸了下自己的发顶。

“我这个人实在太糟糕了，抱歉让你失望了......就当什么都没发生过吧，恨我也可以。”

“……”

“那么……我走了。”

绿谷说着，缓缓起身，却被轰焦冻抓住了手。

“别走……”

这是轰今晚第一次开口，他的声音嘶哑低沉，带着哭腔，像生锈了的风箱。绿谷表情晦暗不明，嘴角一点弧度似无奈又似讥讽，却没有挣脱。

“不会的......不是这样的......”轰抓着他的力道越来越大，“一定是因为某些难以启齿的原因......请告诉我好吗，让我帮你.......”

绿谷叹了口气，蹲了下来，手轻轻搭上轰焦冻用力到发白的指节，小声道：“你捏痛我了，焦冻。”

轰焦冻呼吸一窒，错愕地抬起了头。

“你打算，怎么帮我呢？”绿谷居高临下地看着他发红的眼眶，故意加重了语气，“焦冻？”

他轻轻扒开双腿轰焦冻的双腿，在对方试探又慌乱的眼神中伏下了身子，脸颊贴上那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，“这样帮我吗？”

“绿谷！”轰焦冻从魔怔的状态中惊醒，拼命地向后腾挪，却被绿谷强硬地摁住了。

“是比小胜更过分的那种帮助吗？”

这句话狠狠戳中了轰的死穴，他的挣扎有一瞬间的停滞，脑内某个黑暗的想法被无限地放大。就在这几秒，绿谷隔着浴衣含住了他尚软的性器，就那样吮吸起来。

“绿......谷.......”

轰焦冻的手颤抖着贴上腿间柔软的绿色发卷，他原是想推开的，却始终下不去手。

绿谷的口腔湿热得厉害，衣料更是加重了摩擦，从未有过的快感几乎一瞬间淹没了理智，他忍不住贪恋这种感觉。

“舒服吗。”

绿谷轻笑着问道，一手解开了轰焦冻的衣带，将他完全硬起的粗长性器从内裤中释放了出来。

他眼神里带了几分惊异，赞叹道：“焦冻......真是哪方面都很优秀呢。”

说完他就张开嘴，湿漉漉的舌尖从囊袋中央一直舔到了马眼，最后将那狰狞的柱体含了一小半，舌尖在龟头棱角处打着转，浅浅地吞吐起来，轰焦冻立刻受不住似地眯起了眼。

真的，好舒服。

完全，拒绝不了。

这么舔弄了一会儿，绿谷拉着轰的手覆上自己的后脑，道：“摁着我头的话，可以做到深喉哦。”

他还没反应过来，绿谷又将自己的阴茎吞了进去，只不过这次几乎到了根部。轰焦冻粗重地喘息起来，本能地想要完全埋进那温暖紧窄的腔道，他扣着绿谷后脑的手鬼使神差地下压，而绿谷也顺从地让他的龟头挤进了喉咙。

到后几乎是他掌握了节奏，看着自己青筋凸起的性器被绿谷溢出的津液沾得湿漉漉，感受着绿谷本能干呕时带来的挤压感。

明明不对啊。

为什么会这么舒服啊。

他迷茫地想着，射精欲望愈发强烈，在数下几乎失控的顶撞后，他粗喘着想要退出去，绿谷却主动凑了过来，有些粗糙的舌苔来回摩擦他的阴茎系带。

“绿谷……我快……”

他的决心一旦中断便再也接续不上，看着绿谷那糟糕的放纵表情，任由自己在对方的喉咙深处断断续续地射出了精液。

 

“很浓呢。”

绿谷舔了舔嘴角，帮面红耳赤手足无措的轰焦冻系上了衣带。

“不常自己弄吧？”

轰焦冻的脸更红了，内疚地看着绿谷，很久后才怯怯地开口：

“……对不起……”

绿谷只是一笑，道：“记得吃饭.......今天的事……就忘掉吧，你也看到了，你帮不了我。”

接着他在轰焦冻欲言又止的目光中起了身，头也不回地离开了房间。

 

老旧旅馆的灯光晦暗不清，绿谷缓慢地走下楼梯，牙无意识地碾着下唇，濡湿的布料贴着他的穴口，反复摩擦下隐隐作痛。

一个两个的，

他木然想道，

都一副德行。

 

轰焦冻恢复正常了。

但又有一点不一样。

“轰同学和小久君。”丽日忍不住感叹，“关系变得更好了呢。”

轰焦冻往绿谷碗里夹排骨的动作一顿，却并未就此停止，绿谷哭笑不得地推拒着，最后实在拗不过，只能接受了那块排骨，并在轰焦冻催促又热烈的目光啃了下去。

“毕竟昨天是绿谷同学主动照顾了生病的轰同学。”饭田点了点了头，用他那标志性的正经嗓门赞叹道：“真是伟大的友谊！”

“小声一点啦......还有轰君、别再给我夹了！”

晚餐就这么吵吵闹闹地过去，饭后是难得的自由活动时间，大部分人都回房间洗漱休息去了，饭田却提议要去泡个温泉。

“抱歉。”绿谷满怀歉意地笑了笑，道：“我晚上还有点事，不能去了。”

他与饭田作别，朝住宿区走去，轰亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，相对无言。

直到他走到自己的楼层，才转过头说：“轰君再见，我先走了。”

那双半蓝半灰的眸子本就是幽深的冷色调，此时因为主人的情绪更显得沉重。

“你晚上......是去见他吗？”

这次倒是直白。

“不是。”绿谷苦笑着摇了摇头，“是因为攒了几件衣服没洗。”

闻言，轰焦冻垂下眼，嘴角扯动了几次，最终还是没能忍住那个难为情又小雀跃的笑容。

“抱歉......”明明是道歉，语气却掩饰不住欣喜，“那么再见。”

把我当成领地了啊。

看轰焦冻的背影，绿谷心想。

标记过一次就觉得是自己的东西......麻烦了。

 

绿谷撒了谎，是他说的“当做什么都没发生过”，他自己当然要践行到底。

“我以为小胜今天不会来了。”绿谷往林子深处走，一边抱怨，一边挠着手臂上新添的蚊子包。

爆豪冷笑着，他白森森的牙齿在月光下微闪，绿谷觉得前几天他咬在自己臀瓣上的青紫牙印又开始隐隐作痛。

“不希望看到我是吗？好去撅着屁股求那个阴阳脸操你？”

“别这样说啊。”

“居然喜欢上你这种垃圾，也是够可怜的。”爆豪讥笑着，“不知道发现真相后会是什么反应呢。”

绿谷神色如常，淡然道：“他已经发现了。”

气氛有一瞬间的凝固，爆豪顿住了脚步，笑僵在脸上，他像没听清似的，又问了一遍：“你说什么？”

“前天晚上，我叫他过来看了。”

绿谷回过头微笑道，语气轻快的像是在讨论今天的早餐。

“然后，昨天帮他口交了。”

他毫无惧意地直视着爆豪血海翻腾的瞳孔。

“轰君是很好的人。”他说，我可，不想用虚假的表象骗取他的喜欢，会内疚的。”

末了，他想了想，又加上一句：“不过实际效果似乎有点偏差。”

 

爆豪的瞳孔缩成了一点，像即将爆炸的恒星般剧烈震颤。

“你他妈……”

他的嘴角夸张地扬了上去，像听了什么天大的笑话，“在说什么啊……”

绿谷头痛地叹了口气：“小胜.......”

“明明就是......胡乱发情而已......对谁都可以......”他不自觉地向前了一步，身子微微前弓，像只被激怒的狼。

“找这种拙劣的借口......骗我很容易吗？”

绿谷仍在站在原地，只是提防地看着他攥紧的右拳，语气有些苦恼：“小胜有没有听我好好说说话......”

“——闭嘴啊！”爆豪终于吼了出来，宝石般的红瞳似乎下一秒就要破裂，“你怎么会变成这种人啊？恶心死了！”

他血丝密布的双眼上似乎覆了一层反光的薄膜，绿谷默默移开了眼，半晌沉声道：“我就是这种人，受不了的话，就断了吧，反正......"他低下头，盯着爆豪脚下枯败的落叶，“也只是图方便的肉体关系......”

他说完这句，两人陷入了良久的沉默，像是岩浆不管不顾地奔涌却冲进了大海，连冷却时的腾腾蒸汽都被吞没得无影无踪。

“做爱吧。”绿谷说。

 

“呜......别咬了啊......会留疤的……”

他的腰被爆豪掐着，根本挣不了多远，只能被迫承受右肩上愈来愈重的啃噬。

这次爆豪似乎打定主意折磨他，扒下他的裤子没做扩张就硬塞了进来，那坚硬硕大的龟头强行撑开括约肌时，他几乎痛得昏死过去，直到爆豪的性器顺着穴道擦过敏感点，他才好受了些。

“都这样了还怕什么？”爆豪用力吮吸着那些细小的伤口，甜腥的血液味道弥漫了口腔，“明明巴不得全天下人都知道你是个欠操的浪货……”

“我没有……”绿谷艰难地呜咽了一声，他一只腿被爆豪架在臂弯，另一条腿半踮着脚勉力支撑，几乎快抽筋了。

“小胜……抱着我……腿痛……”

“痛？”

爆豪好歹放过了他青紫的肩窝，脸上又显出那种有点疯狂的讥讽笑容，“痛还流这么多水？还夹得这么紧？”

“呜啊……腿好痛，但是……”绿谷毫不避讳地对上爆豪的视线，水亮的眼睛里是坦然的欲望，“小胜弄的我好舒服……嗯……”

是真的很舒服，他怎么都否认不了的舒服。

明明他只有过爆豪胜己一个性伴侣，却下意识地觉得只有对方能缓解自己的性瘾症。爆豪做爱的风格一如他的战斗，抽插频率快，力道大得吓人，微弯的性器每次都能准确无误地碾过G点，只要他乐意，十几分钟就能让绿谷高潮。

五年前的绿谷没抓住从爆豪身边逃离的良机，时至今日已完全失去了自主权。

“我真的搞不懂你……”爆豪崩溃地掐住他的脖子，手指摁出边缘泛红的凹陷，“你他妈怎么这么能恶心人……”

“小胜……”绿谷艰难地昂着头，每个音节都带着嘶哑破碎的呼吸声，亏他还能扯出一个笑容来，“......难道不是很喜欢吗？”

爆豪没有回答，只是将手指收紧到绿谷连呼吸都无比艰难的地步，尖利的牙咬上眼前暴露无遗的喉结，下身的动作更加粗暴，抽出到只留龟头，又狠狠地撞进那软熟的小穴，一直顶到能让绿谷微微抽搐的可怕深度。

他的本意是折磨，可绿谷的里面却越来越湿润，一层一层蠕动着收紧，兴奋地粘附上他横冲直撞的阴茎。

“死变态......”

废久怎么会变成这样？

我又怎么会变成这样？

——恶心死了啊。

 

最后绿谷在窒息中达到了高潮，整个人向上一挣，因缺氧而涣散的眼睛涌出大量的泪液，顺着脸颊滑进他离水死鱼般大张的嘴里，一直被冷落的性器小股小股地吐出了精液，黏黏腻腻地沾湿了两人的耻毛。

爆豪抽出自己湿淋淋的肉棒，也松开了手，绿谷咳了老半天才缓过劲，抬起头时泪水还没有止住。

“小胜......”他笑着抽噎了两下，“好棒......我真的……最喜欢小胜了......”

爆豪看了他一会儿，眼神晦暗不明，突然间就抬起拳头抡了过去，绿谷完全没躲，被一拳结结实实地揍在脸上，重心不稳倒了下去。

他自暴自弃般地躺在杂草和落叶里，闻到万物腐败的气息，麻木地垂着眼，没有撑起身子追上去。


End file.
